Turbo: Return of the Power
by HaileyHartford72
Summary: My very own version of the Turbo movie but with a few twists along the way. Feel free to read to find out if their are any pairings.


Title: Turbo: Return of the Power

Rating: PG-13(T for )

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any affiliation with PR or claim any kind of ownership of any canon characters.

A/N: This is my own version of the story behind Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie.

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere in the deep yet dark universe was the planet called Liaria. This is the home planet of the wizard Lerigot. He had the power to use his magical key to make things happen.

Unfortunately, the evil space pirate, Divatox wanted this magical key as well as Lerigot for her own evil plans. She planned to use the key and Lerigot to get through the Nemesis Triangle to pass through the gateway. She needed to travel to the lost island of Muranthias so she could bond with the volcanic creature called Maligore so they could be wed.

Lerigot managed to escape the Pirahanatrons and made his way toward Earth. He landed in Africa, yet he still was on the run for his very existence.

**Meanwhile in Angel Grove…..**

It was a crystal clear day outside with a slight breeze, but Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, and Rocky Desantos were in the arena of a local sports complex sparring. They were preparing for a big karate match to win money so they could save the Angel Grove Children's Shelter. It was in danger of closing its doors for good. Tommy and Rocky were in the middle of their sparring when they heard the coach shout for Adam to get in there.

Adam did as he was told and made an advance on Rocky, but during a spinning heel kick, Rocky landed flat on his back in the ring. He sighed as he heard the coach say he was trying to hard. This left him frustrated and angry with himself. He felt they needed to try harder instead. He quickly got to his feet. He shot a quick glance at Adam, when he heard him say, "Hey Rocky. Maybe we are trying too hard."

"Maybe we're not trying hard enough." Rocky said as the coach set up with a pad on his hand and instructed the Blue Zeo Ranger to perform another spinning heel kick at the padded hand. He did but went flying out of the ring. He landed hard on the cold floor outside the ring with a loud groan.

Tommy and Adam had been toweling off when they spotted this happen and all three rushed to the injured team member's side. "Don't move." Tommy instructed, as the coach looked on worriedly.

"Man, I am so stupid." Rocky whined with a loud groan. His eyes scrunched from pain. He was quickly told to calm down by the Green Ranger and tried to do as he was told.

"Help is on its way." The coach said, as both Tommy and Adam remained by Rocky's side. All three were greatly worried about the Blue Ranger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on a bus trip with the kids from the shelter, Katherine Hillard was walking as she clutched the bars above the heads of each of the seats, while her and Tanya Sloan led a sing-along as the bus continued to move. Kat noticed a boy in a striped t-shirt wasn't singing. She walked over to him and asked as she knelt down so she was eye level with him, "You all right, Justin? Your not singing."

He waved her off and said, "I'm fine. I just don't feel like singing." He then turned his head so he was looking out the window of the bus once again.

Kat sighed as she stood up. She exchanged a look of worry with her best friend before going back to pacing in the way she had been before.

When the bus arrived at the arena, the kids were ushered off the bus and inside just a Rocky was being loaded onto a gurney to be transported to the hospital. Expressions of horror quickly appeared on the faces of the kids and Justin shouted Rocky's name as both the Pink and Yellow Rangers raced in front. Tanya turned to the kids and said, "Just wait right here, okay? It'll be okay." She then followed Kat down the steps and toward the other Rangers.

Justin still looked upset. He felt now his dreams of staying at the shelter were now gone. He was forced to stay there due to the untimely passing of his mother a year before. His dad had disappeared up north due to not being able to handle the death of his wife.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in another part of town, a dark red sports car parked in front of a apartment building. The driver sighed as she left the vehicle. She opened the door behind the driver's and started pulling out her two suitcases. The girl was dressed in a soft pink t-shirt and blue jean shorts. Her hair was cropped short and sort of a bob style which fit her thin face perfectly.

Waiting at the front window was a girl dressed in a yellow sweatshirt and blue jean shorts. She started waving as soon as she saw the other girl close both car doors and begin to lug both suitcases to the apartment door. She rushed to the door and flung it open. Her face was in a huge grin. "It's about time you got here!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Your mom is already upstairs unpacking. She beat you here.

The girl in pink laughed and said, "That's because she sped the whole way from Johnstown." She was joking of course, which is why both girls burst into a fit of giggles as the suitcases were lugged inside. The apartment door closed as the two continued to chat.

A/N: Next chapter, I will explain just who the girls are and how they tie into the fic. I still have one more new character still to be introduced, but that won't be until much later.


End file.
